


The Undead Next Door

by frosen2solid



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 東方神起, 동방신기
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosen2solid/pseuds/frosen2solid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if your neighbor is a friendly undead next door who need to meddles with your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undead Next Door

The Undead Next Door

This is Yunho, our friendly zombie. He dressed decently with pink & blue criss-cross T-shirt and a pair of faded worn out jeans with holes here and there. His inky Hair matted with a bit of mud and leaves. He has his own house as an independent, capable zombie.

His daily life is consisted of walking around the house tending his dried out plant and stumbles upon trash bin and mailbox that made his sneakers changed color a little bit on the muddy side. Occasionally, he finds chirping bird, if he is lucky, sometimes he can eat that as a small snack.

Its have been a year since he turned into a zombie. He tried to help a senile grandma whom tried to across the street, but got bitten in his arm as a return. It was no grandma, but a woman whose appearance turned old and wrinkly, after many ordeals. Ever since that fateful day, he has changed into a hungry zombie who is quite lazy to find his food (human).

The sound of dangling keys and a click distracts him while he was sitting and contemplating or maybe just day dreaming on his terrace. He peers to his neighbor's home and saw a glimpse of a dark figure is entering the abandoned house.  
Yunho's grinning awkwardly, he loves neighbor. Lately the population of this town is draining, and a new blood in town is always a delight to him.  
\---

Changmin opens the door after he fumbled with rusty metal key that almost breaks into two. Cobwebs and big, big spiders are welcoming him, by staying away from his sight.

"Nice and cozy" He said mockingly. The floor is cracking under his weight when he's measuring and taking notes about what he wants to change, or maybe threaten the contractor to change it for him for free. He's following a trail of dark brown substances and he sees that the dining room looks like an abattoir after the executioner finished his daily task.

"Ugh, lack of hygiene...disgusting. “He said as he covers his mouth with a pristine handkerchief. Every nock and cranny are full of dust and other grimy stuff that actually he doesn't want to touch or worst wipe it clean. But, his habit of cleanliness makes him unconsciously sweeps all the dust in his reach with a not so dirty rag.  
\---

The door was creaking went Yunho opened it a bit to let himself in, he drags his feet in. The floor rattles and collapses when it is trying to support his dead weight; he stuck there, under the floor. Waist trapped on the constellation of wood frame.  
-+-

Yeah, he knows that this house is really old and vintage, but it doesn't mean that something will felt apart without a cause. Changmin struts the hallway, the flying dust is obstructing his view, but he can see a pile of broken woods sat atop indefinite figure.

"How unlucky this burglar is" He sighs.  
Changmin begrudgingly removes all the wooden beams from the trapped person.  
"Dead on spot it seems."  
\----

Yunho cannot move until a helping hand try to save him. A tall young man, maybe younger than him with a pair captivating set of eyes. Yunho grabs that man's arm, the new neighbor shrieks, it’s a normal response to address this kinda situation.  
\---

Changmin shocks that the intruder is still alive, and worse, his breath is so stank that he almost lost his grips to pull that man up. After seemingly like’s decade, Changmin successfully drags him up.  
"Seriously, I haven't tidy up this house, I don't need visitor to barged in and created more problem".  
\---

Yunho stares at him, eyes wide, the copper haired man in front of him is so pale almost transparent, and the blood that's dripping on his cracked finger looks stark in contrast.

"Ugyaaa graoo?" Yunho said, (maybe he tried to ask why his skin is so pale, not racist comment intended). He only gets a questioning look from the stranger.

Instinct or maybe driven by curiosity or simply hunger Yunho chomps on his bloodied finger and tastes it. The person that he chomped on tries to pry him away while spitting incoherence words, but Yunho doesn’t bulge and just swirls his tongue on his finger and taking the blood that tasted peculiar to his brain. He still cannot figure it out why the person tasted different than any others. So, he chews on his finger repeatedly until it comes loose and he eats it in haste, before the screaming person whom slapped him countless time shoves him away.

Yunho falls unceremoniously on his bum and possibly there will be an ugly bruise mark his butt later. But as a zombie, it's not a big deal. He lifts himself but kicked harshly by the one that not happy because he just lost his right forefinger.

"A..aa.. Don’t come closer. That's it, go away or die" The stranger said, shushing Yunho with both of his hand and voice, like he is talking to a toddler whom is throwing tantrum.  
Yunho wiggles his head. He feels hungrier; he wants to consume the person whose face is getting paler.

 

-+++-+-+-+-+-+  
Okay, to begin with, Changmin was reluctant to move out from his previous home sweet apartment. But, the harassment he got from the werewolf clan children who owns his place is getting out of hand. First, the oldest brother used to block his way and basically being a jerk that need his constant attention or he'll starts to tell his parent that Changmin being a nuisance to the apartment resident. Second, the little sister. She hates him; she likes to verbally assault him. She said that she hates his curt demeanor and his pretty face (her boyfriend broke with her and she said it was Changmin's fault). Third, the five years old toddler that used to gnawed on his finger and stole his shoe, if he did not put it inside immediately (although, the well-mannered parents will certainly return it tomorrow).  
When the first son asked him to date him or he'll kicked him out from his apartment, Changmin hated the idea to submit to him, his stomach turns acid and he puked, the vomit splashed into the son's shoes, the sister witnessed that and both of her and his brother pleaded with their parents to make sure that Changmin will be gone from their place today, because of inappropriate behavior. The toddler cried and didn't want to let go of Changmin's pants (his wail can be heard from two kilometers. Three hours later, he was exhausted and slept soundly with his drool smeared Changmin's shirt. As the parting gift, Changmin gave his canvas shoes that the toddler used to steal. After he gave his consent to move out, Changmin started his journey to find a new place to live.  
\----

\----  
He leapts like a dog chasing the butcher's sausages, although the muddy hair of his obstructed his line of vision, Yunho's keep running, chasing the man clads in dusty broken white loose shirt and khaki pants.  
\---  
As he takes a step back he stumbled on the rubbles of this annoying old house, Changmin doesn't know why, the creature in front of him is no threat to him but, he feels his goosebumps are rising when the mutated man ferociously baring his teeth full of plaque and jump to his direction. Changmin runs, he better to respect his judgment although, he hates to run with his brand new suede oxford shoes.  
He uses the hand rail to propel himself and jump to higher ground, before that man manage to grab an inch of his shirt.  
"Stop it! I mean it. You! Degenerate!" Changmin said while he's taking a broom, which shape looks like a broom made of broken uneven twigs. He draws the distance with that "rotten person", considering his hair seemed messy beyond help and his skin is colored like a person whose blood frozen and formed mild discoloration here and there.  
"Wrawrr bryuu rnng arrway."(Why are you running away?) Said Yunho, slightly raised his hands up, he's confuse by this situation. His prey seldom runs and just screaming in fear and submit, so it's always easy for him to chow them down.  
"This is my house, you dimwit! Go away before I call the police! Changmin yells at him and takes out his smartphone. The battery is dead. He forgets to log out from Clash of Royals, and it killed his battery.  
\----  
Yunho takes that moment to strike at the poor broom, it broken in half and make a way for him to push the person in front of him whose face's screming in horror, down and low below him. That man who he held down, punch him on the nose, it bends his nose in weird position but, Yunho doesn't feel anymore or we could say that he's quite immune to punches although it's sting a bit. He opens his mouth and shows his evenly arranged teeth, then takes a quick chomp.  
Changmin does his best to shield his neck from that bite with his injured right hand. Sacrificing a partial of his wrist's flesh, that’s torn away in a shape of crescent moon. He feels faint, losing blood when he's thirsty is really not a good idea, and he must replenish it sooner or, later will be the demise of his existence. Sometimes, Changmin wish that he can pick his own meal and doesn't need to pick the one that someone shoves in front of him on unideal situation. Often, the choices are not his. Changmin grabs that man tattered collar, try to choke him with his own pitiful shirt and deliberately tangled his legs with that man's so he cannot move. He makes a mental note to himself; remember to buy a dental kit to meticulously clean his teeth. He swiftly leans closer to the man's ear and whisper.  
“Just drop dead, you piece of moldy bastard."  
Changmin pierced the man's parched skin, and drinks mouthful of clotted dark liquid from the home invader until he feels the urge to vomit. It was vile, rotten to the core of the cell.  
He had no choice but to retch the liquid that reek of decay.

"Oh, he must get affected by the plague that started six months ago and basically, I must cut his head to stop his aggression." Changmin thought while he still does his best to pry his own fangs from the creature that still try to latch his own teeth on Changmin’s skin.

\--------------  
There is a tingle on his skin. When his prey bitten him, it’s not unpleasant. But, it is surprising. His consciousness should have been gone since he was changed into a zombie. Trill exhilaration runs deep on his atoms, permeated on his skin as he regained his newly force.  
Yunho yanks his neck away from the collar that choked him, and goes in for the kill.  
\--------------  
It’s gushing, his blood is not even trying to form clot, and maybe it’s tired just like him. He is tired to the bone and his limbs refuse to move. It’s funny that the fellow on top of him does the same exact things the he has done to survive from his predicament, to vanquish his thirst.

Changmins enemy in kinder garden bites him and almost killed him when he did not want to surrender his toy blocks and ever since then his parents treat him with cautions, afraid of being turned into flawed immortal creature. His acquaintances are so accepting about his new status as a blood sucker. But, he knows that deep down, all of them are afraid of him even though, he gets his nutrition from the local hospital through blood transfusion two times a week. When, the bubble economy popped his parents literally throw him out from his family, he was barely 20 years old back then, but old enough to be independent and it was their excuse to dump his belonging outside their beat up dwelling, so called home to get rid of the useless oldest son.

The reality that he scampers on is made of glass that’ll crack on slightest interruption, and fragments of him are scattering, every time he tries to move forward.  
He longed dead but he fears it, scared of the pure darkness that looms on unseen able afterlife that will engulf his cracked soul and abolish it.  
So he runs and hides from the dead outstretched hands and leaving a trail of his broken former self.  
\-------

On second thought that occurs that day, Yunho thinks that the blood that pouring down on his throat is putrid. Okay, stop eating him. Don't drink his blood. It’s weird, normally Yunho cannot think at all. But it has been second times that he thought about something today! He let go the remains of the man’s neck and his prey looks at him like he tried to pierce him with his half dazed gaze alone. So, Yunho moves his hands, one hand that can comply with him and close that man’s eyelids. But, that man opens it again and revealed his seething hatred.

“Youuftfafa earre notttt dedddd yeetttt” (You’re not dead yet??) Yunho mumbles, he hasn't gulped down the thick liquid resided on his mouth and fixed his own wide open eyes on the tattered man’s neck that begin to mend moderately fast…as fast as snails slugging pace.

(Is he an undead?)… Right now he does a thing that walker in general wouldn’t do. He takes a hold of the man's neck and cradles his head on his palm. Yunho lowers his own head; his backbone is cracking according to his over bending angles. He pries open the dying undead mouth, and gets bitten by him, but he doesn't care, it's just like a newborn fawn bite, with two of his muddy fingers, he passes on the man's red liquid of vitality that he took before through his bacteria invested lips.  
\---

It's a new experience for Changmin, to be eaten halfway and got to hold his own puke and drink his own coagulated blood through a prolonged deep kiss with someone he barely knows or better at least civil with, his hair is also restrained by his attacker and withholding him from at least to take a breath.  
Changmin kicks the air as he struggles to get away from not so typical head clutch.

He grabs the contaminated hair of that fellow and yanks it back to stop this weird blood transferring action, but he got pulled by it too, although, he doesn't really need to breath, at that time he feels despair like a mortal would. He thrashed around, scratched the offender until he reluctantly released him. When the rotten man's hand got loose from his head, Changmin crawls, at least to buy him a little distance from that psycho chaser. Not a second later, he regrets it, he's just a bit faster than a toddler and it also means grimmer stuff's latching onto his knees and palms, imagine the infection that he'll get if his body regenerate badly...and the most important thing is his neck that still on the verge from separating from his head, with blood splurges from all tiny cavities even where he holds his neck firmly to stay attached.

It's maybe pointless to run, okay, dragging his body from the source of pain. Because, his chaser still can have caught on him just under a minute with his unsteady walk. Then, the bloody walker steps on him, and makes Changmin's face fall flat on a cushion made from his own dexterous left hand. That rotten man stretched both of his hands and Changmin wants to scream in disdain when he presses his fingers and smears his cheeks with dirt, but his throat is still not fully operational and further stress to it seems not a good idea.

His tears are flowing down, wetting his cheek in the process, his nose is red. Changmin's not a cry baby but as a grown up man must want to cry too when he basically hasn't done any naughtiness in life and is going to die before he engraved his name on history as an awesome person.  
-  
He always acts on impulse since he has turned into a zombie, and right now Yunho minds is confuse (again), he wants to eat him but this person looks more appealing to him, after he took a closer look, as if his tears are pearl and his snot is a milky opal, even his bitter blood aftertaste is like coffee on his tongue. Yunho hugs his new amore and feels shivers course through his veins as he licks the droplet of tears on that man's chin.

(Amore means love)


End file.
